That Night
by Eris Dea Disaccordo
Summary: Part 3 of the BGF Series! "Have you seen a doctor?" "Percy, I told you—" "Funny how you don't call me Seaweed Brain when I get something right."


_**That Night  
**_**by ****Eris**

**

* * *

**

The day had been long and arduous and all Percy wanted to do was go home to his fiancée. And when he finally, _finally _got his wish, he'd rushed home as quickly as possible. Between his classes and on-the-job-training as a paramedic, he'd had little time to relax with his bride-to-be, and now that the last of his final exams were over, he was thrilled at the prospect of being able to relax and not _worry _about anything.

He saw her duck into the bathroom as soon as he stepped through the door, and at once, the urge to touch her was seized him. It was intense and irrepressible and before he knew it, he'd followed her into the bathroom—

—only to discover that she'd sunken to her knees and began her worshipping rituals to the porcelain gods. _Was there even such a god?_ Percy wondered as he kneeled beside her to hold back her soft hair, his free hand rubbing circles on her back.

It took a minute before she stopped puking her guts out, and Percy helped her into the shower. It had become a habit for them to do this, ever since she first bent over the toilet more than two weeks ago. She'd said that it was just a stomach flu that had been going around the office, but despite a lot of people believing he was a 'Seaweed Brain,' Percy was, in fact, _not_ stupid_. _He knew she wasn't _just_ _sick_ at all.

He _knew_ Annabeth was pregnant.

He was _so damn_ _sure of it_.

In any other case, he'd be ecstatic and thrilled and scared all at the same time and in spite of all conflicting emotions he'd _love_ that child because it was _his and Annabeth's_ child. But this wasn't any other case. 'Any other case' was an option that became unavailable over two months ago, and _fuck_, but Percy _hated_ that night, wished he could take it back, wished he could stop the events that led up to _that_ night.

Because _that_ night was the night he and Annabeth had gotten drunk on a quest—so drunk that when _Nico _arrived at their shared suite, Annabeth had risen from their bed in a black scrap that was just a poor excuse for underwear and pulled him onto the mattress with them. And Percy hadn't _protested_.

At all.

Not even once.

So now, he just had to wonder if the baby was his. Or Nico's.

Because _fuck it all_, neither man had worn a condom _that_ night.

And by the gods, but the relaxing day he'd earlier envision suddenly accompanied Annabeth's regurgitated lunch as it swirled down the toilet because he realized that he'd put this talk off long enough.

So as his hands lathered soap on her shoulders and back, he took the plunge. "Have you seen a doctor?" he asked. Her body tensed under his fingers.

"Percy, I told you—"

"Funny how you don't call me Seaweed Brain when I get something right," he pointed out, still massaging her back. He leaned closer to kiss her behind the ear. "Just tell me you've talked to a doctor." Annabeth burst into tears, surprising him. She turned around, and Percy obligingly wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his shoulder. _Good going, Jackson,_ he thought guiltily. He hadn't intended for her to _cry_.

"I haven't yet," she said after she'd calmed slightly. Annabeth didn't seem in a hurry to release him, making it a little difficult for Percy to focus on what she was saying instead of the delicious sensations passing through him whenever she brushed against him. Still, this was a serious conversation, so the son of Poseidon was able to ignore it a little.

Just a little.

"You should," he told her.

"I know that," she huffed. "I just… It makes it _real_, you know?"

Percy hugged her tighter, knowing she needed reassurance. "I'll be there every step of the way," he promised.

"Percy, what if…" Annabeth's breath hitched. "What if it's—?"

"Then it's his and yours," Percy said, feigning nonchalance, even though his blood boiled jealously at the thought of Nico being the father of Annabeth's child. "Whatever you guys decide shouldn't be affected by me if…if Nico is…"

"But I love you." A hot burst of _I know_ and _mine_ rushed through his body, and by Zeus, how he wished that _that_ night had never happened. It would've been so easy to be with Annabeth and know that the child growing in her body was his and hers, and _only _his and hers. "We're a couple, Percy. Whatever is decided will affect _all_ of us."

Percy kissed her, loving her so much more than before. They didn't need marriage, he decided. This, here and now, was him swearing to all the gods that he would love this woman forever and after. He was already hers—mind, soul and body. He pulled away a bit, smiling in elation. "I love you," he murmured back. Annabeth chuckled, shaking her head slightly. "You wanna know why?"

She hummed. "Why?" she murmured.

"You are the wisest person I've met," he said. "Fitting for a daughter of Athena."

"Why, thank you," she said with a grin.

"And that said," he kissed her quickly once more, "you'll do what's best for everyone involved." Her smile dimmed a bit. "Annabeth, I believe that whatever is decided, everyone will be happy with it."

She exhaled slowly. "No pressure," she muttered, making him laugh.

An hour later, Percy opened the door and welcomed Nico into the house. The younger demigod was wary, clearly confused as to why he'd been invited into the Chase-Jackson home when all they'd done for the past few weeks was make the painstaking effort of avoiding each other. The son of Hades had barely made it five steps in when Annabeth appeared in the foyer.

"I'm pregnant."

_Well fuck_.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_This was so uninspired. I might change it. I'm not happy. Muse, where are you? *cries*_

_Please give me some non-flame feedback. I need to get motivated again._

_~E_

_Disclaimer__: I only wish I thought of a story like Percy Jackson first. I'm completely in love with the Greek myths, so Percy Jackson is so much more my cup of tea than Harry Potter. Sorry J. K. Rowling! I also do not own Lennox Hill Hospital, which really is located in New York._


End file.
